Ensemble
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Après avoir compris ce qu'ils ressentaient chacun d'eux pour l'autre, ils ne peuvent plus rester là sans rien faire, ils doivent agir ... mais comment tout cela va-t-il se passer? Mais surtout, leurs sentiments sont-ils réciproques? (oui désolée, je ne suis pas non plus très douée pour les résumés mais promis, je vais faire des efforts pour les prochaines fois ')


Soul eater – Soul x Kid

**3 I love you 3**

_**You are in my heart (tu es dans mon cœur)**_

_**I think at you every time (je pense à toi sans cesse)**_

_**I miss you so much … **__**(tu me manques énormément)**_

_**Come-back to me as soon as possible (reviens auprès de moi le plus vite possible)**_

Kid était dans son lit, assis au milieu des draps bien pliés symétriquement au bout du lit. Il réfléchissait … euh…intensément. Autour de lui, dans sa chambre, la fenêtre était ouverte et laissait passer les doux rayons du soleil qui s'illuminait dehors. Un léger vent chaud de l'été faisait résonner les tiges du carillon accroché non loin des rideaux noirs qui virevoltaient également.

Devant le jeune shinigami, une boite noire ouverte. Elle contenait des photos dont l'une d'entre elles que Kid tenait dans la main et regardait de près. Il s'agissait d'une photo de lui et de soul, c'est Maka qui avait pris la photo en douce. Elle l'a lui avait donné en cachette et en lui disant qu'ils étaient trop _…kawaï…_ dessus avant de repartir entourait de fleur qui flottaient autour d'elle. ( image censée être celle d'une fille heureuse, dsl ^^')

En effet, maintenant qu'il la regardait un peu mieux, il comprenait pourquoi Maka les trouvait mignon. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe de la prairie dans laquelle ils avaient pique-niqué ce jour-là. Ils étaient côte à côte, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. L'air complètement tranquille, oubliant tous leurs soucis sur le coup. Mais surtout, sans y faire attention, la jambe droite de Kid et la gauche de Soul étaient l'une sur l'autre, croisée mais apparemment, sur le coup ils ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Cette pensée le fit rougir, et il usa de la photo comme un éventail pour tenter de retrouver leur couleur d'origine. Une fois calmé, il regarda de nouveau la photo et sourit. Il se sentait bien quand il était avec Soul, bien que les autres ne le dérangent pas. Mais quand il était seul avec lui, il se sentait encore mieux, comme s'il était sur un petit nuage avec Soul.

_**You are in the lot of dream that I made (tu es dans chacun des rêves que je fais)**_

_**I miss you so much (tu me manques tellement)**_

_**I can't go against my feelings for you (je ne peux aller contre les sentiments que j'ai pour toi)**_

_**I'll love you for ever (je t'aimerais à jamais)**_

Il avait compris ses sentiments envers son compagnon d'armes depuis bien longtemps mais bien entendu il n'osait pas lui avouer. D'ailleurs, lui-même avait mis du temps à accepter son penchant pour les garçons. Il ne se l'était avoué qu'il n'y a qu'une semaine et encore, ça lui faisait toujours étrange de se le répéter sans cesse mais il en avait besoin. Pour se convaincre lui-même de son amour pour Soul. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire en ce moment et, inconsciemment, sa tête tourna vers la fenêtre, son regard perdu dans le bleu du ciel au dehors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-Aie, saleté-de-canette-de-bière-en-verre-à-la-con. Je me suis fait mal moi !

Soul se tenait le pied, désormais douloureux après avoir shooté dans cette canette en verre de bière qui trainait au milieu du trottoir. Après la sensation de douleur passée, il reposa son pied à terre et repris sa route.

Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait mais il avait besoin de sortir, il n'en pouvait plus d'être confiné chez lui avec cette chaleur. Non pas qu'il avait chaud chez lui mais, il se sentait étouffé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Il avait donc pris la décision de sortir prendre l'air, bien que chaud, dehors. Il n'avait pas de destination précise et allait là où ses jambes l'emmenaient.

Inconsciemment, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se retrouva devant le manoir où vivait Kid.

_Bon sang, je me retrouve devant chez lui, comment j'ai fait pour que ça m'arrive. Bon sang, et moi qui n'arrête pas de penser à lui depuis la dernière fois qu'on a pique-niqué. J'étais bien avec lui dans l'herbe moi, et puis nos jambes, j'aurais préféré que ce soit ses bras qui soit autour de moi. Ah….. mais à quoi est-ce que je pense moi, si ça continue comme ça, je vais être gêné. Bon ben quitte à être là…._

-puisque j'ai rien d'autre à faire, autant aller lui rendre visite.

Il frappa à la grande porte du manoir et attendit quelques minutes, le temps pour Kid de descendre lui ouvrir.

-qu….Soul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a une nouvelle mission ? demande Kid dont les joues avaient légèrement rougies par inadvertance.

-euh … non, t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que j'en pouvais plus de cette chaleur et depuis tout à l'heure, je me balade en ville. Aussi, en passant devant chez toi, je me suis dit autant te rendre visite plutôt que de continuer à marcher sans but. Mais si t'es occupé, c'est pas grave, je vais reprendre mon chemin. Dit-il en commençant à se retourner pour reprendre sa route, un air triste sur le visage.

-euh … non attends, dit Kid en le retenant par l'épaule. Viens à l'intérieur, il fait frais si tu veux ?

-d'accord mais tu préfèrerais pas plutôt aller te promener dans le parc, il fait beau, autant en profiter. Proposa Soul.

-euh … ok pourquoi pas, allons-y. dit Kid en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_**I don't know how it's happening (je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé)**_

_**But I'll not make anything against it (mais je ne ferais rien contre ça)**_

_**I love you in all of my heart (je t'aime de tout mon Coeur)**_

_**I'll stay with you since my last day (je resterais auprès de toi jusqu'à mon dernier jour)**_

Les deux jeunes hommes se remirent en route et se retrouvèrent, quelques minutes et plusieurs pas plus loin, devant les grilles du parc de la ville. Ils y entrèrent et cherchèrent après un arbre pour se poster dessous et se reposer tranquillement à l'ombre et à l'air du dehors.

-là, celui-là m'a l'air bien. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? demanda Soul, légèrement gêné.

-mmm…..oui, il est assez grand pour nous deux. Allons-y, je vais mourir si je continus à rester sous cette chaleur étouffante. Dit Kid en se dirigeant vers l'arbre.

Une fois en dessous et assis dans l'herbe, le dos accolé contre le tronc de l'arbre, les deux jeunes gens soufflèrent de joie d'être enfin à l'ombre. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien puis un silence les fit cesser. Pas un de ces silences pesant mais plutôt un silence qui permet de réfléchir. Soul réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière à ce qu'il pouvait dire à Kid, ses sentiments étaient encore un peu confus mais il était sur d'une chose, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, il en était tombé amoureux, mais amoureux fous. Depuis, il ne cessait de penser à lui et surtout de s'inquiétait à chaque combat qu'ils menaient. Son regard se posa sur l'élu de son cœur sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

De son côté, Kid avait bien sentit le regard de Soul se posait sur lui, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il le regardait mais, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses joues se mirent à rougir mais ne détourna pas la tête. Pensant intérieurement que Soul le remarquerait et qu'il pourrait enfin lui déclarer sa flamme.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, au plus grand bonheur des deux garçons, tous les deux se retournèrent en même temps pour se retrouver face à face. Cette action simultanée les fit sourire et rougir tandis qu'ils s'exclamaient en même temps.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Sur le coup, ils rougirent tous les deux de plus belle. Ils se fixaient puis, gênés, se quittèrent du regard tant dis qu'ils se grattaient en même temps l'arrière de la tête pour se trouver du courage quelque part au fond d'eux.

-bon ben quittes à être là, autant te le dire tout de suite. Dit Soul, extrêmement gêné mais prenant son courage à deux mains. Kid, je…. Enfin je….

-ben moi aussi il fallait que je te dise un truc, dit Kid tout aussi gêné, en fait Soul je …. Je t'…..

Trouvant la dernière lueur de courage en eux, les deux jeunes gens se déclarèrent leur flamme en même temps.

-JE T'AIME !

_**I saying at you my declaration of love (je viens de te faire ma déclaration d'amour)**_

_**You look at me, surprise (tu me regardes surpris)**_

_**I am afraid because you say nothing (j'ai peur car tu ne dis rien)**_

_**Finally, you jump on me and you kiss me (finalement, tu me sautes dessus et m'embrasse)**_

_**I am the one of more happy of the all of man on the Earth (je suis le plus heureux des hommes sur terre) **_

Gênés, ils rougirent tellement que les tomates pouvaient largement en être jalouses rien qu'en les regardant. Après l'effet de surprise passé, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent de nouveau.

-tu m'aimes ? demanda Kid tout sourire.

-ben oui puisque je viens de te le dire … euh … mais attends, toi aussi tu m'aimes ? demanda Soul tout aussi souriant.

-ben oui, si tu savais, depuis le jour du pique-nique, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus aller contre mes sentiments et j'ai finis par me l'avouer à moi-même. Je t'aime Soul et je ne cesserais jamais de te le répéter. Dit Kid en attrapant la main de Soul qu'il posa sur sa poitrine lui faisant ressentir les battements de son cœur, sincère.

Soul n'en revenait toujours pas malgré tout. il était tellement heureux que Kid partage ses sentiments qu'il lui sauta subitement au cou. Ce dernier, surpris, se retrouva allongé par terre, Soul sur lui qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sentiment de bonheur au plus profond de ses yeux. Kid en sourit, il devait surement avoir la même lueur dans son propre regard. Il était heureux, lui aussi était amoureux de lui, il ne s'était pas fait jeter comme il en avait peur. Il était en ce moment même, le plus heureux des hommes.

Kid tente de se relever sur ses coudes mais Soul se poste de tout son poids et le plaque de tout son long sur le jeune shinigami. Ce dernier se retrouve la tête dans l'herbe, ses cheveux ébouriffés et qui, selon Soul, lui donnait l'air encore plus craquant. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc se pencha lentement vers celui qu'il aimé et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Kid fut surpris tandis que Soul caressait ses lèvres avec sa langue. Un frisson de bonheur l'envahit. Quand Soul mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, il ne put retenir un gémissement tout en ouvrant la bouche, laissant naître un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres de Soul.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. La langue de Soul jouant avec sa jumelle encore un peu timide. Finalement, ils durent se séparés à cause du manque d'air. Soul regarda de nouveau Kid dans les yeux tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir et mèches blanches était essoufflé mais respirer le bonheur. Le soleil s'était déplacé et éblouissait le jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux.

_**I see you in your eyes (je te regarde dans les yeux)**_

_**You are so beautiful under the sun (tu es tellement beau sous le soleil)**_

_**You close your eyes because the sun is hot (tu fermes les yeux car le soleil est brulant)**_

_**I … my hands on your face, and you re-open your eyes (je mets mes mains sur ton visage et tu rouvres les yeux)**_

_**I am happy because I can see your happiness in the yellow of your eyes (je suis heureux car je peux voir ton bonheur dans le jaune de tes yeux)**_

Soul enleva sa veste et la posa sur leur tête à tous les deux qui se retrouvèrent en dessous. Seules les têtes étaient recouvertes, le reste restait à l'ombre de l'arbre.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kid surpris.

-j'aime regarder tes yeux et ce n'est pas le soleil qui va m'en empêchait. Alors….

Kid lui sourit, la première fois que Soul le vit sourire, il en était heureux. Kid ne souriait rien que pour lui et pour personne d'autre. Il en fut tellement heureux qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser de nouveau Kid qui, cette fois-ci, répondit au baiser avec amour. Ils étaient tellement bien partit que la main de Soul se retrouva sous la chemise blanche de Kid dont la peau était incroyablement douce pour un garçon comme lui. Kid frémit sous cette douce intrusion et un autre gémissement sortit de sa bouche et emplit le baiser.

-pas ici … on pourrait nous voir… dit Kid en tentant de retirer délicatement la main de Soul après avoir entendu des voix au loin.

-mmm … d'accord. Où dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il sournoisement faisant marcher ses doigts sur le torse de son homme.

-mmm … allons chez moi, c'est le plus près. Dit Kid un peu gêné.

-ok. Aller viens.

Soul se releva de Kid, remis sa veste et tendis la main à Kid. Ce dernier l'attrapa et s'en aida pour se relever mais ne la lâcha pas.

-tu as peur que quelqu'un ne nous voit dans l'herbe mais tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit main dans la main ? demanda Soul sournoisement faisant rougir Kid au plus haut point.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs baissa le regard avant de lâcher la main de Soul mais ce dernier la rattrapa.

-panique pas, moi j'aime bien. Dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Kid rougit de plus belle puis les deux finirent par se mettre en route. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte des jeunes yeux observateurs qui les regardaient d'un peu plus loin. Maka était tout sourire de les voir enfin ensemble. Plus tard, les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent devant la grande porte du manoir où vivait Kid, comme plus tôt.

_**We are together now and for ever (nous sommes ensemble maintenant et pour toujours)**_

_**I'll never gone out your hand (je ne lâcherais jamais ta main)**_

_**I take her on my heart (je la tiens sur mon cœur)**_

_**For that you can heard my feelings (pour que tu entendes mes sentiments)**_

Le jeune shinigami ouvrit la porte du manoir et tous les deux entrèrent avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Soul se laissa guider par Kid qui l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. ils y entrèrent et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur.

-sympa ta chambre, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venu dedans. Sourit Soul.

-euh … ouai, mais elle a pas beaucoup changée tu sais. Je suis pas doué pour la déco. Répondit Kid tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit avec Soul.

-c'est pas grave, je te donnerais un coup de main un jour, comme ça on la rendra plus joyeuse.

-ouai on verra bien. Dit Kid qui lâcha la main de Soul pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Soul sourit à cette vue de Kid, les cheveux ébouriffés et la chemise légèrement ouverte qui dévoilait le haut de son torse.

-tu le fais exprès ?

-quoi donc ? demanda Kid surpris par la question de son amant.

-de te poster ainsi voyons, c'est une incitation au viol que tu me fais, beau comme tu es avec ta chemise entre-ouverte… mmm …

-quoi ? demanda Kid en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-et bien, je sais que c'est assez prématuré mais, tu ne voudrais pas tenter l'expérience, toi et moi je veux dire. Dit Soul un peu gêné mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le torse de Kid.

Ce dernier est très surpris par la proposition et finit par se rasseoir dans le lit avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, tout aussi gêné que Soul mais pour une autre raison.

-ben à vrai dire, je l'ai encore jamais fait, même pas avec une fille donc je sais pas du tout comment on s'y prend, je voudrais pas gâcher cette première … euh … enfin, notre première fois, se serait bête. Dit-il.

Soul était aux anges, il acceptait de le faire mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, lui non plus d'ailleurs mais ils iraient au feeling, au final, tous les deux savent comment cela va se terminer. Soul se releva et grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il poussa doucement Kid pour qu'il se retrouve de nouveau allonger sur les draps et se posta au-dessus de lui.

-t'en fais pas, moi non plus je sais pas trop comment on fait mais on fera comme on le sent, ça te va ?

Pour toute réponse, Kid haussa la tête de haut en bas pour approuver sans être totalement rassuré mais quand les lèvres de Soul vinrent se poser sur les siennes et demander l'entrée de sa bouche, il se détendit instantanément. Il laissa Soul dirigé les « opérations » comme il le pensait car il avait l'air plus sûr du comment faire que lui. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques secondes, sa chemise fut déboutonnée sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent et qu'elle fut envoyée sur le sol de la pièce dans un léger bruit. Torse nu, il rougit légèrement de honte et de pudeur, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi dénudé devant quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il tenta de se cacher mais Soul attrapa ses mains et les étendit de chaque côté, tel le fils de dieu sur sa croix.

-laisse-moi te regarder, ta peau est douce et absolument magnifique, tu devrais envisager de bronzer un peu, ça te donnerait des couleurs mais tu me plais beaucoup comme ça. … Finalement, laisse tomber, ne change rien, je te préfère ainsi. Dit-il tout en replongeant vers les lèvres de Kid.

Ce dernier voulut prendre une initiative et commença à enlever le chandail que Soul portait, ce dernier se laissa faire et se retrouva, lui aussi torse nu. Kid ne put qu'admirer la ligne des muscles de son amant, il devrait vraiment penser à faire de la musculation lui aussi. Il toucha la peau du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, elle était légèrement matte et chaude. Quand Soul le prit dans ses bras, le contraste de température fut tel que Soul eut des frissons suivit rapidement par Kid.

_**I never would not to leave you (jamais je ne voudrais te quitter)**_

_**You became my world, my universe (tu es devenu mon monde, mon univers)**_

_**I want to stay with you for ever (je veux rester auprès de toi pour toujours)**_

_**And repeat at you that I love you (et te répéter que je t'aime)**_

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient enlacés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Le baiser devenait fougueux et des papillonnements se firent rapidement ressentir dans le bas ventre des deux jeunes garçons qui commençaient également à être serrer dans leur jean. Soul prit les devant et quitta les lèvres du brun pour aller embrasser son torse, il lui laissa un petit suçon dans le cou, juste derrière l'oreille. Puis il se dirigea vers les bouts de chair rose et en mordilla un légèrement tout en pinçant l'autre. Kid ne put retenir de petits gémissements qui ne firent qu'exciter son amant un peu plus à chaque fois. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns se tortillant sous les douces tortures de son amant aux cheveux blancs.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste et après en avoir fini avec les bouts de chair, il descendit plus bas tout en continuant d'embrasser le corps de son vis-à-vis qui avait fini par s'écrouler sur les draps, épuisé et heureux. Une fois sur le bas ventre de son amant, Soul déboutonna le pantalon qu'il fit lentement descendre le long des jambes blanches de son propriétaire avant de l'envoyer valser à son tour. Il se retrouva devant un boxer d'où l'on pouvait voir l'excitation de son amant. Il embrassa le membre à travers le tissu avant de remonter vers les lèvres de Kid et de lui retirer ce dernier vêtement qui le gêné plus qu'autre chose à présent.

Une fois la verge de son amant en main, ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise tandis que le garçon aux cheveux blancs commençait de léger vas et viens avec sa main tandis que l'autre retenait la tête de son homme pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ils se quittèrent à cause du manque d'air et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-tu es sur de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda Soul pour être sûr de ne pas faire une bêtise.

-o…oui. finit par dire Kid qui était encore sous l'effet des douces tortures.

Soul lui sourit puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de redescendre vers la verge tendue de son amant. Il la lécha puis la prit en bouche pour commencer de léger vas-et-viens qui achevèrent son amant. Kid retomba sur les draps, exténué par les multiples sensations de bien-être qui l'envahissaient. L'arme accéléra ses vas-et-viens qui ne manquèrent pas d'arracher de long et fort gémissement au meister qui n'en pouvait décidément plus.

-Soul …. Je … je vais …aahhh…..ggggnnnnnnhhhh….

Soul accéléra encore et Kid finit par lâcher prise et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant qui n'en laissa échapper aucune goutte. Après avoir tout avalé, il remonta vers la tête de son amant et l'embrassa afin de lui faire partager son goût sublime tandis que plus bas, il enfonça un de ses doigts dans l'antre du jeune homme qui se crispa sur le coup avant de s'adapter à cette nouvelle et première intrusion. Le doigt fit des vas et viens, puis un autre vint le rejoindre et enfin, après des mouvements de ciseaux de leurs parts, un troisième vint les rejoindre. Les deux jeunes gens n'en pouvaient plus et Kid le fit bien comprendre à son homme en lui retirant son pantalon et son boxer.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, Soul quitta les lèvres de son amant pour se poster devant l'entrée du corps de ce dernier. Il le pénétra en douceur puis une fois complètement en lui, il attendit que Kid se détende, que la douleur face place au plaisir, tout en retournant à ses lèvres. Une fois plus relaxé, Kid bougea du bassin pour faire comprendre à celui qu'il aimait qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et entama de lent vas-et-viens au début puis accéléra jusqu'à donner des coups de butoir saccadés qui arrachèrent plusieurs gémissement de plaisir à Kid. Le jeune garçon en exercice attrapa la verge de son amant aux yeux dorés pour la masturber en même temps et lui donnait deux fois plus de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, après plusieurs secondes, les deux jeunes hommes éjaculèrent en même temps. Kid se déversa sur leurs torses tandis que Soul se déverser en lui.

_**With this first night that we have passed together (avec cette première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble)**_

_**Our two bodies have made one (nos deux corps n'ont fait qu'un)**_

_**Our love could be feeling (notre amour a pu être ressentit)**_

_**As in me as in you (autant en moi qu'en toi)**_

_**I love you my love (je t'aime mon amour)**_

Soul se retira délicatement de Kid et retourna s'allonger à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était épuisé mais tellement heureux que cela ne lui faisait rien. Kid, quant à lui, était pire qu'épuiser et respirer fortement, les yeux mis clos, prêt à aller se plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Soul le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le put avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-je t'aime Kid.

-je … je t'aime aussi Soul.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes finit par rapidement s'endormir, rejoins par son amant après qu'il les eut recouvert d'une couverture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Soul fut le premier à se réveiller avec dans ses bras, son joli petit paquet toujours endormi. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dégagea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il voulait aller prendre une douche. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et, en touchant le sol, un de ses pieds se cogna contre une petite boite noire. Il la prit en main et l'ouvrit, il trouva à l'intérieur plusieurs photos mais celle du dessus le fit sourire, celle de Kid et de lui au pique-nique de la dernière fois, allongés dans l'herbe, les jambes croisées. Alors lui aussi, il avait cette photo. Maka avait dû lui en donnait une aussi tout en étant sût qu'elle lui ai dit la même chose qu'à lui « vous être trop mimi là-dessus, il fallait que je te la donne pour que tu en profite toi aussi » Sur le coup, il avait pensé à une blague mais sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite, il avait gardé la photo dans la poche de son jean, faisant bien attention de l'avoir tout le temps sur lui. Et maintenant il voyait la même dans la boite de Kid, il pensa qu'ils ne devaient vraiment pas être ensemble pour rien. Et cette pensée le fit rire ce qui réveilla son amant derrière lui.

-qu'est-ci-s'passe ? demanda-t-il encore endormi.

Soul se retourna aussitôt pour passer d'un rire de joie à un sourire tendre. Kid était tellement mignon quand il n'était pas totalement réveillé avec ses cheveux en bataille et, avec une petite précision quant au fait qu'il était nu sous la couverture. Pour Soul, cela le rendait encore plus craquant. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

-rien, je voulais juste aller prendre une douche quand je suis tombé là-dessus, dit-il en montrant la photo. Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu l'avais.

-oh … oui, c'est Maka qui me l'avait donné au retour du pique-nique, elle disait qu'on était mignon là-dessus et c'est pour cela que je la garde précieusement dans cette boite, pour pouvoir la regarder quand j'en ai besoin.

-moi-aussi, dis donc. Je vérifie toujours qu'elle se trouve dans la poche de mon jean avant d'aller où que ce soit sinon je serais triste d'avoir perdu une telle photo de nous deux. Dit-il en souriant tout en embrassant Kid de nouveau. Aller viens, maintenant que tu es réveillé, autant aller prendre notre douche ensemble. Ça ira pour toi ?

-et bien, il faut que je t'avoue que j'ai assez mal pour le moment mais je vais quand m^…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Soul le soulevait du lit et l'avait pris dans ses bras telle une princesse pour l'emmener directement à la douche. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tout sourire.

_**I love you in all of my heart (je t'aime de tout mon cœur)**_

_**Never I'll can leave you (jamais, je ne pourrais te quitter)**_

_**Think at this hurt me (rien que d'y penser, ça me fait mal)**_

_**My love, without you, I'll be maybe become as dark as the … **__**(mon amour, sans toi, je serais peut-être devenu aussi sombre que le néant)**_

_**I love you and I'll love you for ever, I kiss you 3 (je t'aime et t'aimerais à jamais, je t'embrasse 3)**_

…

**^^ - mes deux persos préférés dans la même histoire, ils sont trop mimi. (en mode kawaï ^^)**

**K – oui bon ben c'est bon on a compris, faudrait voir à te calmer un peu toi.**

**S – ouai c' est sur, si elle doit nous taper une crise de nerf à chaque fois, on n'en finira jamais.**

**^^ - ouin … ! pourquoi vous êtes si méchant moi qui vous aime tant (pleure à chaudes larmes) je suis triste :'''( pourquoi vous me faites ça ? moi qui vous aime tellement !**

**K – (air triste) bon ok je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es une auteur géniale !**

**^^ - Vraiment ? (yeux de chaton tout mignon)**

**S – ben oui puisqu'il te le dit. Tu es absolument géniale, dépêche-toi de réécrire, y a des gens qui attendent !**

**^^ - (complètement heureuse) d'accord je m'y remets tout de suite. ^^ ^^ ^^ je vous adore vraiment trop mais c'est pas grave, c'est absolument parfait ainsi. (retourne taper sur son ordinateur toute contente avec des étoiles dans les yeux) **

**K – et ben, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour pas l'entendre pleurer celle-là.**

**S – ouais c'est clait, enfin bon. En attendant, une 'tite review ça serait sympa, faut juste cliquer là ….là juste là, le petit carré bleu où y est écrit « review » dedans, aller y, ça lui fera toujours plaisir à la pleurnicharde ^^/ . **


End file.
